


Before the Dawn

by TwilightGalaxies



Series: Resident Evil: The Valentine Chronicles [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Resident Evil 5, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Random OC, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short & Sweet, jackednotstacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightGalaxies/pseuds/TwilightGalaxies
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Jill Valentine
Series: Resident Evil: The Valentine Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728292
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39





	1. Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Shakily she breathed in and out while she clenched her fists. Now was not the time to panic and yet her heart was thumping so hard she could have sworn it was trying to burst right out of her chest. As her heart raced, her blood seemed to run cold with unbridled fear. The positive emotions she wanted to rejoice in were fading and she struggled in the darkness in her attempts to grasp towards them. It felt as if she was sinking in a dark ocean and heavy lead was pulling her further and further from the surface and from the air she so desperately craved. 

Thrashing out the monitors around her began to beep in alarm but the violent erupting sounds only seemed to make it worse. It was too loud and it made her head pound in pain. 

When white clothed figures appeared into the room she panicked, thrashing her strong arms and nearly punching out the medical workers surrounding her.

“Stay away from her!” An angry voice called out and yet the familiarity of it soothed her. 

“Get out please.” The voice said again and she felt her body ball up on the bed as several footsteps departed from the room in haste. She was grateful but her eyes resisted from opening back up as hot tears leaked from her eyes.

“Jill…” She heard a voice whisper and Jill trembled trying to push whoever it was away. However, soon she felt the air shift when the person leaned down next to her close and yet so distant. Unsure of where she was and what was happening in this moment Jill’s senses picked up on the familiar scent and she gasped when she opened up her watery blue eyes. 

“C-Claire.” Jill cried out with relief feeling a nervous excitement settle in as she looked Claire over. She looked exactly the same as before. Her red hair was a little longer and past her shoulders but those crystal blue eyes of hers were the same as Jill remembered. Jill searched Claire’s eyes struggling to find her words until Claire interrupted the silence. 

“It’s okay, I’m here now...you’re going to be okay Jill.” Claire said in a soothing whisper and she lifted her hand but paused as if she was uncertain she should touch her. Heart pounding for another reason Jill reached towards Claire and she pulled her into her. Overwhelmed with emotions she had long been unable to express, Jill sobbed into Claire’s shoulder. 

It was a comfort to be in Claire’s arms since Jill could not prevent the images of painful white lights and Tricell lab scientists from running through her mind. Claire seemed to pick up on this and she continued to cry when she felt Claire’s arms encircle her in a protective embrace. 

Jill moved to hug Claire tighter as she clenched her eyes shut because she finally felt safe again. Looking up into Claire’s eyes, they gave each other a silent look of understanding before Claire moved to lay on the bed with her. 

Tightening her arms around Claire, Jill let out shallow breaths as she moved her hands up and down Claire’s back. She took great lengths to re-familiarize herself with Claire and the warmth of her body soothed her more than any medicine ever could. Pain welled in her chest but Jill pushed it away to make room for the warmth and affection that was spreading through her chest. So used to feeling cold Jill clung to Claire like she needed her to keep from freezing to death. 

“I missed you so much.” Claire whispered into her ear and she could hear the pure anguish in her tone. Jill stopped to look at Claire and she closed her eyes when Claire moved to wipe away her tears, an action so second nature it would have startled Jill if it wasn’t something she expected of her. 

“I love you Claire” Jill replied, the fragile words slipping from her lips remaining as true as the last time she said it to her. Claire tensed and Jill blinked her eyes open, fear setting in that Claire was not going to say it back. It was a fleeting thought but Jill had been trying to prepare for the possibility. 

“I love you too-I never stopped.” Claire said with emotion and Jill found herself laughing in her attempts to stop the tears however the rain continued to pour with her tears sliding down her face like streams rolling past rocks. The blonde caught her breath keeping her grip on Claire’s shoulders until the nightmarish visions faded. Claire was here and that made Jill feel more at peace than she’s felt since she saw Chris and Sheva after they ripped the mind control device from her chest.

Touching her scarred chest in thought Jill sat up from their embrace a smile slowly rising on her face.

“Can we leave this place?” Jill questioned, enjoying the feeling of Claire’s fingers as she touched Jill’s hair which was blonde and likely foreign to her. Pulling the ponytail to where it lay splayed across Jill’s right shoulder Claire looked over into Jill’s eyes. 

“Would you like to come with me?” Claire asked softly, a slight nervousness appearing in her gaze. Jill appeared confused and her face scrunched, an action Claire had always found endearing.

“What kind of question is that? I would love to get the hell out of here.” Jill laughed before her eyes landed on the hospital gown she was wearing. 

“Well good, because I’ve taken care of that. They’ve held you here long enough and I’m not letting someone else be tested on for the rest of their lives.” Claire said with an undeniable firmness in her tone. 

“How did you do it? Chris couldn't get me cleared and he tried a few months after they put me in here.” Jill asked curiously searching Claire’s eyes when her face reddened to match her hair and jacket. Removing her hands from Claire’s shoulders, Jill straightened her pose on the bed which made Claire’s eyes roam. Claire appeared enamored by Jill’s body movements and Jill could tell by the dazed and affectionate look in Claire’s eyes that she was still trying to take all of her in. Jill was alive and well, right in front of her, instead of gone forever like Claire had felt and thought for years.

“It might be illegal but...I claimed to be your wife. When that didn’t work-I might have threatened to harass their asses here everyday if they did not release you. In the end I think it helped that you’re Jill Valentine.” Claire said in a laugh, biting her lip when Jill’s intense blue gaze landed back on her. 

The grin she gave Claire sent goosebumps down her arms and she shifted when Jill laid over her, ripping away the medical wires with ease like they were just a minor inconvenience in the way of her Claire. 

“Can I do something I have been dying to do with my wife then?” Jill asked in a slight tease her face reddening along with Claire’s. Appearing curious Claire nodded eagerly as Jill hovered over her with her face inches away. 

Claire watched Jill as she moved to touch her cheek. She could feel the callouses from years of fighting but she loved the feeling of it against her soft skin. Closing her eyes Claire’s body relaxed and she followed Jill when her lips met her own. It was slow and unhurried like the kisses they shared in the past and Claire knew they both had been aching and yearning for this feeling for years. Years had been tortuous but so had the months they had been forced to wait so the B.S.A.A. could clear Jill of any possible infection risk. Only Chris had been allowed to visit her and Jill was certain she had probably ruptured his eardrums from the yelling she did about not being able to see Claire. 

Jill pulled Claire up against her and she poured as much yearning as she could into the kiss. Claire matched the intensity and they continued to kiss as if they were trying to make up for their time lost in that single moment. Eventually the need for oxygen was to be heeded and they separated. 

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Claire moved to touch Jill’s face which she met with her lips as she took the time to treat Jill with the utmost care. 

“Jill…” Claire whispered out and Jill hummed in reply as she ran her hands down Claire’s arms feeling electrified by their touches. 

“Let’s get out of here because I have a feeling we’re being watched.” Claire chuckled out and Jill smirked in response. 

“I thought you got a thrill out of being watched.” Jill commented earning a gasp from Claire who blushed deeply. 

“Only when we kiss in public because your face becomes a lovely shade of red.” She teased and Jill felt her ears burn as she shifted from Claire’s arms.

“You did it at an airport while I was in full uniform, you ass.” Jill jokes back smiling when Claire moved to kiss her again. The kiss escalated and she pushed back when Claire’s kisses became a little more heated than before. 

“I promised to kiss you every time you left for a mission and you know I don’t break my promises! It doesn’t matter who is there watching as long as you knew I was waiting for you to return.” Claire chuckled out before she shifted to stand and she leaned to lift up a bag. She set down a pair of clothes she had brought down for Jill and she smiled silently when Jill pulled her to the bathroom with her. 

“Just a warning, I will look a little different.” Jill blurted out causing Claire to glance at her in confusion. Her smile shifted into a saddened one but she kept her eyes trained on Jill as she removed the gown and exposed the various scars she had been inflicted through the years.

Claire gasped quietly and she stepped closer when Jill turned to face her. Jill hugged her own body as Claire looked her over and she sucked in a breath when Claire shifted closer to her. Most of the scars were familiar to Claire such as the pink blemish that ran down her collarbone as well as the other mark on her right side that ran to the middle of her stomach. The glaring scars were the ones on her chest and the various ones on her back which must have been where they had first administered the performance enhancers. 

Moving a mere inch away Claire touched her pale shoulders tracing the marks near her left shoulder before she moved to gently touch the others on her back. Jill exhaled slowly in response, the muscles in her back lifting with the tension she was feeling. Realizing this Claire stopped her tracing and she kissed Jill’s collarbone as if to silently tell her it was okay. 

“He made me into a monster and he even made me look like one.” Jill sighed out slowly motioning to her blonde hair and chest where the control device used to be attached. Claire continued to look over the scars before her gaze locked with Jill’s.

“You’re every bit as human as the next person and they probably don’t have a heart half as beautiful as yours.” 

Claire moved to set her hand on Jill’s chest after she spoke which Jill moved to hold as she fought back tears. She did not enjoy breaking down but Claire was among the few who were allowed to see her moments of vulnerability. 

“I missed that strange optimism of yours.” Jill laughed in a soft and raspy tone. Claire shook her head playfully with a small smile. 

“It’s not optimism if it’s the truth.” Claire responded when Jill went to slip on the clothing she had brought for her. She admired how fit Jill had remained but Claire found herself saddened once again that Jill had been used as a weapon. Her free will had been taken from her and she had been forced to suffer this with full awareness. She did not need to hear it from Chris to already know Jill had suffered a lot during her time after the Spencer Estate incident. Her frown shifted away when Jill turned after she finished changing since Claire wanted to be the rock for once. 

Tugging down the blue long sleeved turtleneck, Jill turned to tilt her head at Claire since she was staring at her silently. 

“What is it?” Jill asked and she felt a warmth filter in when Claire blushed at being caught lost in her thoughts.

“Nothing it’s just I uh...” Claire said and she made the face she often made when she was struggling to explain what was on her mind.

“Love me and need to cuddle me when we get home?” Jill said with a tender amusement to her voice. Claire nodded her head at that and Jill shifted to kiss her cheek as she walked to open the bathroom door for her. Smiling at Jill she exited the bathroom and she shifted to grab her hand and her belongings as they walked towards the infirmary’s door. 

“How do you always know what to say and when to say it?” Claire asked with a touch of playfulness as she swung their joined hands a bit as they walked down the hall. Personnel and staff gave them glances along the way and a few greeted Jill but to her relief none of them appeared to be trying to stop her for one last test of some kind. 

“The same way you know how to make me fall in love with you over and over.” Jill countered, squeezing Claire’s hand when Claire almost stumbled into someone. 

Realizing it was the head doctor Jill tensed when he quickly looked between them. He had a calm aura about him but Jill had her issues trusting anyone that wasn’t Rebecca Chambers. 

“Ah, you must be Miss Redfield. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He greeted his name tag missing so Claire awkwardly shook his hand in response saying likewise even if she was unsure who he was. Pushing up his glasses the doctor shifted to address Jill with a kind smile. 

“I assume she gave you the good news. You have a clean bill of health Jill, but I did have to report to the director about your situation.” He said suddenly glancing around to make certain no one else was nearby. 

“Situation?” She questioned uncertain of what Doctor Williams was getting at. 

“Virus levels are stabilized and you are not infectious. There are no concerns for the B.S.A.A. if you were to return to service.” Jill breathed a sigh of relief, her thoughts having been akin to another matter entirely. 

“I thought you were-anyway thank you Doctor Williams.” Jill said even though a part of her did not appreciate the amount of time they kept her here for testing but she was just glad they were not going to keep her here indefinitely. 

“Have a nice day and I do hope you will contact the therapist I mentioned.” Doctor Williams said, turning his green eyes away when he was suddenly paged. Claire glanced at Jill when she merely nodded with a strained smile. 

“Come on Jill, we can talk about all of that later.” Claire said emphatically moving a strand of loose hair from Jill’s face. Her smile shifted into a more genuine one and she nodded as she followed Claire down to her car feeling a peace settle in her chest when she breathed in the fresh city air. It did not reek of cleaning supplies and it was nothing like the sterile environments she had been forced to suffer through. Despite the staff appearing sympathetic they did not seem to understand how similar the hospital was to the places Wesker took her too. 

Closing her eyes when Claire drove away from the large building, Jill smiled when cool air brushed across her face. She tightened her grip on the jeep’s door as she tried to push the thoughts of the infirmary and Wesker from her mind. 

Many hours later when they arrived home Jill blinked her eyes open warily and she yawned into her hand when she felt Claire lift her up from her seat. Surprised by this she strained to look at Claire who was wearing a happy smile on her face. It was dark now and Jill could only rely on the lights of the apartments nearby to see. Slowly she moved to grip Claire’s shoulder and she raised a brow when Claire struggled to open the door with her in her arms. When the door finally opened due to Claire’s urging she slipped inside with Jill. 

“When did you get this strong?” Jill questioned tiredly, a calmness rising when Claire laid her on her couch. Standing and looking down at the blonde, Claire laughed and she took off her jacket to show off her improvements in her physique. Suddenly as Jill took in the change in Claire’s apparent workout routine, she noticed a glimmer of silver that caught her eye. 

“My necklace…” Jill whispered out moving to touch it with her fingers since Claire was leaning over her. Smiling softly Claire touched Jill’s hand with her own and she moved to sit next to Jill who soon shifted to give her the space. 

“You found the letter.” Jill remarked keeping her grip on the necklace as Claire nodded her head. Slowly Jill moved her hand from the necklace to Claire’s neck and she watched as Claire shut her eyes, seeming to bask in Jill’s warm touch. Her fingers trailed from her neck to her face and she felt her heart thump when Claire touched her wrist caressing her arm with her hand before she kissed Jill on the lips. 

“I kept it with me all this time...you kept me going Jill.” Claire eventually whispered as she was going to disturb someone if she raised her voice any louder. Understanding her words Jill kissed her again as she reached for the only one who made any place feel like home. 

Tears from their eyes although unwanted met each other when they kissed and Jill kept her hold on Claire when she leaned back to pull Jill into her hold. 

“I could never leave without knowing you would be okay. I had to make sure you knew.” Jill said, her voice shaky as she whispered back to her. Tightening her hold around Jill, Claire ran her hands down Jill’s back in soothing circles. 

“You’ve always been the rock, will you let me be it for you?” She heard her say in a similarly emotional tone. Knowing that Claire was struggling not to sob, Jill hugged Claire as tight as she could knowing there was no other person she would rather have in her arms at this moment. Feeling her lips against her own once again Jill smiled into the short kiss before she moved to look at her. It was pitch black but she already knew Claire was staring over at her. 

“We’re partners Claire, that’s how it works.” Jill responded and she heard Claire laugh shortly afterward. 

“Good because I’m not leaving you ever.” Claire stated firmly and Jill sighed softly as she laid her head on Claire’s rising and falling chest. The sound of Claire’s beating her heart flooded her senses and she found her heart slowing along with it. Perhaps they would become wives someday or were already the equivalent but Jill had already known for years that Claire was who she wanted to spend her life with. A gratefulness and love rose in a burst of warmth and Jill sighed deeply knowing she had who she needed to survive the coming battles she was going to have to endure. The storms were likely to be intense and violent as the haunts of her past ever lingered in her mind but with Claire, Jill knew a future without fear was possible.

Holding the one she loved close to her beating heart, Jill chose not to care about the smallness of the couch or the taunting shadows of the night which always threatened to invade her mind because with Claire being reunited with her, for tonight and before the dawn everything in her world finally felt okay.


	2. During the Twilight

Moonlight slipped through the open window of the apartment as the wind blew midnight blue curtains around the room. Within the city it was edging the winter months and various trees throughout the city park had already lost their leaves of gold and brown. Pointed dead branches presented themselves in the distance as drafts of cold air from the East rolled in. 

Smoke plumed from the end of a burning red cigarette and it flowed upwards in circles in the air. Besides a collection of street lights and a few lights on within nearby apartment buildings, the only light feature was the crescent moon hanging high in the navy and violet sky. 

Speckles of distance stars would have been a sight to behold if it weren't for the light pollution which prevented a view of the stars in their full spectacular glory. An exhale of smoke entered the air as more smoke circled outside the window. 

"Shit." Jill swore out taking another particularly long drag from the cigarette as she stared ahead at the darkness of the buildings in front of her blankly. She kept the smoke in her lungs and she closed her eyes to take in the taste and burn she enjoyed. However, the smoke in her right hand was only going to last so long and she was on the last of her entire pack. Shifting from her lean on the window sill to put out the cigarette, Jill tensed when she heard the mattress squeak behind her. Her fists curled in tightly and she dug her fingernails into her palms to try and snap herself out of the awful nervous state she was in.

Images were rolling in her mind like a horror film. Jill could hear the screams of terror and she could see pain in their blackening eyes. It was imprinted in her mind and her attempts at banishing the dying people by closing her own eyes did not work. Uroboros had taken control of so many men and women in Africa and she had been the one to stick it down their throats. Forced to watch silently as the Uroboros took them over from the inside out. 

Warmth leaked and dropped past Jill’s lips as she moved to cover her own mouth with her hand. She sobbed into her hand and she leaned back towards the window trying to find her gravity in this weightless sorrow. A heaviness settled in her chest as her pain surfaced like a tidal wave and Jill closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling. The waves crashed anyway as she felt her foundation rock and tumble with her anxiety. She felt like a dam was bursting in her chest which caused the tears to leak like streams down her face. 

It was among one of her worst nights so far and Jill’s back rose and fell with the sobs she was having difficulty muffling. She was never sure why she did not want to wake Claire for these moments since she knew Claire’s presence would be a comfort. Perhaps Jill felt too ashamed to admit all she had done. All of the crimes against innocent people she had committed. Jill continued to cry into her own hands and after several minutes of sobbing alone she moved her head towards the window. She gasped in need for the fresh air to refrain from suffocating.

Tempted Jill thought about ramming her head into the wall to get her mind to stop. A ticking sound flooding in within her blurry senses and Jill groaned internally since the sound made her feel like there was another thing she had no control over. 

A thick and heavy dread settled in her belly and Jill sighed deeply moving her hands from her face to her sides as they curled and dug into her palms again.

"Jill…" She heard Claire call out and Jill's entire back tensed when she turned her head to look at her. To her surprise it wasn't the sight of Claire beckoning her back to bed and she tilted her head to listen once she realized the redhead was saying her name in her sleep. Stepping closer Jill stopped to stand to the left of Claire beside their bed. Glancing to her partner, Jill's lips fell into a frown when Claire suddenly whimpered out something unintelligible. She was shifting in the bed now and she had knocked off the blankets so she could see that Claire was shivering. 

Knowing she had to rectify this Jill's eyebrows knit down with her concern as she moved to slide in next to Claire. The blonde felt a small bubble of amusement rise to the surface of her chest from the fact Claire had rolled to take up the entire bed.

Touching Claire's stomach Jill shifted to hold the woman to her and she pulled a blanket over them once she felt how cold Claire's skin was to the touch. A warmth invaded her upon tugging the blanket over them and Jill squeezed Claire gently, when while in her sleep she wrapped an arm around Jill and moved her face to the crook of her neck. 

Smiling slightly Jill laid an arm over Claire and she hugged her love to her as close as she could.

"D-Don't go-" Claire cried out in a broken whisper and Jill glanced down to her with concern. Her chest still felt heavy and hot with a burning pain but Jill tried to push it as she touched Claire's face. 

She moved to look at her and she found herself tracing Claire's freckles with her eyes and surprisingly it soothed her when Claire’s breathing became the only sound she could hear. Moving to grab Claire's cold hand Jill laid her head against Claire's trying with all of her might to somehow stop whatever was haunting Claire’s own mind. If she could not banish her own nightmares it would help her to feel useful to someone else. The answer to her silent wish was answered when Claire’s eyes blinked open and she tensed in Jill’s arms. Blue eyes collectively blinked tears away and Jill was suddenly face to face with the woman in her very thoughts. 

At first Claire looked fearful that she was still dreaming so she immediately moved to touch Jill’s face. She caressed Jill’s face and the pace increased when she quickly noticed Jill had been crying. 

“Jill did you have a nightmare?” Claire asked in a tired and raspy voice since it was thick from just waking up. Jill felt shivers of delight which felt admittedly odd because of her accumulation of more negative emotions but she chose to not suppress it since she would take any positive feeling she could get. Slowly she nodded her head knowing it would be foolish to lie to Claire who knew her inside out and she sighed softly when Claire entangled their limbs and hugged her to her as if she was going to drift away. 

Taking in the feeling of Claire’s hands as she rubbed Jill’s back she took the time to wipe away Claire’s own tears as her focus shifted back on what she had originally been thinking about.

“You were dreaming about me.” Jill whispered out with concern and Claire quickly nodded as she tugged Jill so she was laying on top of her. Jill’s frown lifted slightly since Claire knew she liked to lay over her. It was a small and unconscious movement but Jill was well aware most everything Claire did big or small was in order to make Jill happy. Whether it be making her laugh when it was inappropriate or giving her a flower since she knew Jill adored roses. The big ones that did not dwarf the importance of the small actions for Jill were when Claire would simply care about and love her even when she completely despised herself. 

Hearing Claire suck in a breath before she spoke Jill shifted to hold Claire’s hands and she intertwined their fingers feeling a bit of solidarity when Claire tightened her grip on their hands. It was dark and difficult to see but Jill already knew Claire was looking at her with worry and concern. 

“It was about our fight-the one we had before you left that night.” Claire eventually admitted and Jill moved to kiss Claire’s neck in response when the old memory returned to Jill. She sighed again in remembrance of the two of them arguing years ago about Claire’s drinking and late night returns. Cheating was never the worry for the two of them and it had never been among Jill’s concerns but Claire’s health was what had worried her most. Raccoon City and Rockford Island had done more damage to Claire than she had realized and she remembers her actual pain had stemmed from her failure to see it. 

“You never lost faith in me. I-I have my regrets.” Claire said next and Jill’s gaze shifted from her neck to Claire’s eyes which she could soon see when Claire shifted up to turn on the bedside lamp. Features suddenly illuminated, the blues and greys disappeared to reveal red, yellow, and white as Jill’s eyes roamed from the yellow glowing lamp to Claire’s vibrant red hair splayed across the pillow and to her favorite white collared shirt that she liked to wear to bed. The only thing she liked to wear to bed. Moving her eyes from her shirt to Claire’s clear blue eyes which were beginning to be muddled by watery tears, Jill adopted a sympathetic expression as she became entirely focused on their conversation and less on her racing heartbeat. 

“Regrets?” Jill questioned seeming confused by Claire’s statement. Claire wiped her own tears and let go of their hands glancing briefly when Jill’s forearms came to rest on either side of her head. 

“Regrets for stopping in my search for you.” Claire whispered her voice lowering in its delicacy as she turned to nervously look at Jill. This was obviously new to Jill and yet nothing in her told her to be upset by Claire’s admission. Instead she felt relieved that Claire hadn’t been trying to say she regretted their relationship. That she would not be able to handle. 

“I-I never stopped loving you. I love you…” Claire said next in a slight panic that was silenced by a kiss to the lips. Softness invaded her senses and she moved upwards to kiss Jill back their lips meeting with the smallest amount of pressure as they grazed one another’s in their touch. It was not hurried but the passion remained because everything was still tender for the both of them. New and yet old but the love was growing even stronger for them each passing day. 

“I love you too my Angel.” Jill breathed out when they both opened up their eyes when they're warm and gentle kiss ended. She managed a slow and unsure smile as warmth cultivated and grew in her chest. Somehow despite the horrors in her mind and the pain she always seemed to feel, Claire was able to take her away from it all. Jill could only bask in her love for Claire as her lover’s stare renowned the strength she had inside of herself. It was much like a spark that ignited a fire whenever they looked into each other’s eyes and their kisses soothed her aching soul unlike anything else. 

Feeling Claire touch her face Jill allowed her eyes to fall to a close and to her relief her mind was no longer conjuring the people who had been haunting her for many nights. They would return because the raging storm was far from ending but Jill delighted in her temporary peace as Claire moved to caress and kiss her. Lips touched her relaxing face and Jill cleared her throat when Claire’s lips touched first where her tears had been leaking before her lips moved to her jaw and then neck. Her lips were hot and soothing to the touch and they inspired an assortment of emotions in Jill. The most prominent emotion was thankfulness because of Claire’s unending empathy and care. Claire never judged Jill when she was shrouded in the darkness of her mind and she never stopped in her quest to let Jill know she was going to be okay. Even with the knowledge the war was not over, Jill took comfort in the belief that no matter how many battles there were, won or lost, she had those who loved her and who were going to fight next to her. 

“You don’t have to feel regret for that Claire.” Jill whispered out after Claire gave her a few more kisses to her neck and temple. Pausing her affection Claire felt her eyes water again. 

“You don’t have to feel afraid.” Claire replied, warmth greeting Jill when she opened up her eyes. 

“But I do feel afraid, afraid of so many things. Of being the monster I was and of how it makes me feel.” Jill said and her eyes widened in surprise when Claire moved her hand to her shirt and she unbuttoned it. Confused and blushing Jill watched Claire remove her shirt as she shifted to sit up against the pillow they had been laying on. Hovering over Claire, Jill set her hands into the pillow watching as her fingers created grey shadows underneath the lamp light. Her eyes flicked upward as the coldness of the room settled on her pale arms and back as well as her exposed stomach when Claire slid her shirt off of her shoulders. Not removing it completely Claire wrapped her arms around Jill who set her cheek against Claire’s chest. 

Fingers traced against her back and Jill tensed when Claire’s hands were touching upon each of her scars on her back and shoulders. Claire knew Jill appreciated when she would touch each of her scars and her heart beat faster as she moved to sit up while Claire removed her hands to cup her face with both of her hands.

“Do you know what I see when I look at you Jill?” Claire asked, as Jill shifted to a more upright position as her shirt sagged past her elbows. 

A smile rose on Claire’s features and Jill tried to match it but the heaviness in her chest kept it from rising to a genuine level. 

“The hero of the world. The woman who saved my life back in Raccoon City. The woman I love more than anything on this Earth. The best person I know besides my brother and you’re as stubborn and as strong as he is, if not stronger. You’re adamant about saving people before yourself and that has not been lost.” Claire said, her voice rising in confidence as she spoke. Tears faded from Claire’s eyes as she stroked Jill’s face and spoke her truth. 

“You are not lost Jill because you never left.” Claire said touching the palm of her hand to Jill’s heart and Jill could not keep the sobs from spilling out of her eyes. Burying her head into Claire’s arms she allowed herself to cry out in the open. Jill allowed Claire to once again see her vulnerability and now she no longer felt ashamed. 

“T-Thank you.” Jill gasped out and the softness and warmth of her shirt returned when Claire pulled it back over her back and she soon wrapped her arms around Jill as she held her for what felt hours allowing Jill to cry as much as needed into her loving arms. 

Broken sobs greeted Claire’s ears and it broke her heart to hear Jill’s pain but she kept her heart together for Jill who she knew needed a solid foundation to cling onto. A firm belief in Jill kept Claire’s arms around her as she whispered anything and everything she could think of to try and weaken the thick sorrow that was overtaking Jill. Even if it took years to heal which it likely will, Claire wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but in Jill’s embrace. The embrace she had missed and dreamed of for years and thought she would never feel again. 

“I’m here Jill and I am not going anywhere.” Claire whispered as Jill squeezed at her arms as she cried into her chest. Finally after hours of holding onto each other sleep overtook Jill and she passed out into Claire’s arms. Due to the exhaustion of staying awake more than she slept, Claire felt glad Jill had managed to fall asleep. Gently Claire laid Jill beside her and she laid the blanket over her before she moved to hold her to her chest protectively. 

Shifting to kiss Jill’s forehead Claire kept a watchful eye on Jill’s resting form as she silently promised to protect her not only from the haunts in her mind but from anything that tried to hurt her. Running a hand through Jill’s loose and long blonde hair, Claire hummed softly to herself until she too fell asleep. 

Much like a guardian angel was watching over and protecting Jill, a peace entered her sleeping expression as she unconsciously shifted into Claire somehow knowing despite her unconscious state that in this moment, just for tonight, her fears and guilt could be washed away in place of the peace she so desired. It would be a temporary peace amidst the hell of a damaged heart but Jill would remember this night as the first night she began to believe she wasn’t broken completely, just in need of someone to hold her together until she found all of the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another brief look at the challenges Claire and Jill are going to face after everything they both have been through. This is a darker look into what is haunting Jill but I wanted to keep up with the hopeful theme of the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this moment justice with the amount of words I managed to write. I was heavily inspired by comments and a beautiful song called Before the Dawn by Tori Kelly which as you can see helped me with the title. I wanted to make this as sweet but sad as possible but I do feel like this is among the happier of my stories besides Valentine's Day. Very short as well which I hope is okay. Please let me know what you think if you can. I love reading comments! 
> 
> P.S. I think I am going to break my one-shot rule with this one and add a part two.


End file.
